Jack Hasset
]] Jonathon "Jack" Hasset is an Altavian resident of Banemburg, currently employed as a barman in the Carnelian Lounge. In a technical sense he is a slave, though his owner Harley Jenkins mantains that he has never been treated as suchCrankrats, chapter 5, Page 133. Jack is a Crankrat. *Current age: 25 *Race: Altavian / Crankrat *Gender: Male *Height: 6'6" Biography Early Life. Jack's past before he came to Banemburg is currently unknown. He was born sometime in the year 1896 in the Altavian Empire. When he was little past his first year, he was a passenger on a Altavian air transport that got into difficulties and crashed on the Bantarian border. He was pulled from the wreckage by James Morely, a medic on a passing Bantarian military ship who instead of taking him to the slave camps, smuggled the boy into Banemburg and named him Jack. Jack was instantly befriended by the medics daughter, Madelene Morely, who visited him regulalry in the orphanage he was homed at. The boy grew up in contentment under the watchful eye of his matrons, and often snuck out to visit Madelene, despite the half-hearted protests of her mother. He often presented Madelene with 'gifts' pulled out of a scrap heap. This continued until age five, when the Altavians struck a fatal blow on the city of Banemburg. During a series of explosions, Jack was impaled by debris and seperated from Madelene as her mother dragged her from the danger of the city and to the Outer Reaches. Jack was rescued from death by a military scientist named Sullivan, who created the first Crankrats and preserved Jack's life with a series of secret operations that fused a prototype for a new generator into his body. Jack spent some time under Sullivan's care, and the watchful eye of General Mayfax who funded the project with intention of using the boy to further his goals against the Altavians. During this time Mayfax struck a deal with the Altavian govenment to preserve his crippled city. The six Crankrats that were known to exist were to be exterminated in order to buy a tenuous ceasefire. The Crankrats fled and turned on the city, causing Mayfax to expend rescourses to hunt them down, and throw doubt on the continued project with Jack, eventually deciding to cull the boy and expand on the prototype generator. During this Sullivan escaped with the boy and Lettie his daughter in tow. Little is currently known about life on the run with Sullivan, but in 1908 they were finally found in the slums of Banemburg by Silas, and chased to a dead end. Sullivan sacrificed his own life to ensure Jack and Lettie's escape, leaving the two children to fend for themselves.Crankrats, chapter 7, Pages 185 through 187 Due to unknown circumstance, Jack and Lettie wound up under the care of Harley Jenkins in 1911, and since then have worked for him at the Carnelian Lounge. Jack works under the pseudonym 'Johnathon' and holds up the facade of being Harley's slave. Personality Jack is loud, abrasive and prone to bad habits such as excessive smoking and drinking. Though he treats his vices as humorous, and likes to crack jokes at his own expense, it's fairly obvious he uses them as a coping method to gloss over the events of his past. He comes across as rude and standoff-ish to most people save for those closest to him, and does not trust easily. He knows how to use his imposing size and strengh to intimidate people, though rarely does and instead relies on smarmy comments, humor and rude behavior to keep them at arms lengh. To those he considers friends or family, he will occasionally show a more caring part of his personality. He is loyal, caring and sometimes sweet, though this is all usually delivered with a big side-helping of snark. Appearance Jack stands at a impressive 6"6, and has a medium build. He is shorter than average for an Altavian, but it's unclear if that's due to genetics or Jack's poor upbringing. Like all of his race, his skin is coffee coloured, though he has no tribal markings on his face. He has long dark brown hair that is often tied back into a plait and a scruff of a goatee on his chin. His eyes are brown, though change from a warm gold to a blazing yellow when he's using his powers. This usually takes some time to fade. He has a generator in his body that takes up a good portion of the left side of his chest. He has severe scarring around it, and down his back from both the accident and the continued surgery that followed. he covers this with a padding rig so light does not shine through his clothes, and the metal of the generator cannot be felt. His clothing ranges from casual to formal to downright grunge when he's lurking around in the depths of Banemburg, He sports a iconic paperboy hat that he's had since childhood, and Sullivan's gas mask that covers the bottom half of his face. Known Abilities *Electricity Manipulation, *Altavian strengh. Relationships =References= Category:Altavians